<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Fever by annaxmims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427791">Baby Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims'>annaxmims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Big Brother Judd Ryder, F/M, Growing Families, M/M, Married Tarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>whenever you get the chance or are feeling inspired, could you write something about tk telling carlos he wants a baby? him being shy/nervous about it bc he isn’t sure if carlos wants kids with him or not🖤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK was the worst at checking his phone. He’d leave text messages on delivered for days and he almost never returned his missed calls. So when he missed a call from Judd he wasn’t too worried. When he missed a second call he was slightly concerned. When Judd called for the third time in a row, he finally decided to pick up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judd, do you realize it’s six am on my day off? What’s so important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace is in labor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” TK reached over to slap Carlos. “Like how in labor are we talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her contractions are five minutes apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell aren’t you at the hospital? Carlos Reyes wake your ass up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traffic. We’re just a few minutes away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll meet you there as soon as we can. Tell Grace she cannot have my goddaughter until I get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really control that TK,” Grace shouted from the other end of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well try your best. I’ll see you guys soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s goin on?” Carlos mumbled, rolling over. “It’s too damn early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well babies don’t care about our sleep schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace is in labor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have led with that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rushed around the house getting dressed and they were in the car in under ten minutes, which was a record for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lived in the opposite direction of the hospital from Judd so they didn’t hit the traffic. They reached the hospital in ten minutes without getting a ticket, perks of being a cop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judd met them in the waiting room of the women’s center looking like he’d seen some things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s eight centimeters dilated. She’s gonna be pushing within the hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you out here?” Carlos asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed some air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She kicked you out didn’t she?” TK chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Apparently me coaching her breathing is less than helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let her do it. Grace is stronger than all three of us combined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better get back in there. If I miss my daughter’s birth Grace will never forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK made himself comfortable in the waiting room while Carlos went off in search of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the next forty five minutes, Judd emerged from the room, crying manly tears of joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here and she’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” TK stood and hugged his best friend. “How’s Grace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a champ. Mom and baby are healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she have a name yet?” Carlos questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avery Kennedy Ryder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You named her after me?” TK felt his eyes well up with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey dry it up. Only one of us can be crying at a time and I just had a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked up as the team of doctors and nurses emerged from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Come meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK and Carlos followed him into the room trying their best to be quiet. Grace was in bed, lounging on a pile of pillows with Avery on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby. You’ve got visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I just look like a hot mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey you just had a baby and you look gorgeous,” Carlos perched on the side of the bed and kissed her head. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good all things considered. Better than I thought I’d feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful,” Carlos ran a gentle finger over her soft cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna hold her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace maneuvered her carefully into his arms trying not to wake her. She stirred slightly and then settled against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello beautiful,” he cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK’s heart melted just a little bit at the sight of his husband holding a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby fever?” Judd whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been married for two years. I think you’re ready for a little rascal of your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how Carlos feels about kids. We’ve never talked about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK come here,” Grace gestured for him to come over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you lovely?” he asked, giving her a gentle hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing alright. Come meet your goddaughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos gently handed Avery off so that TK could hold her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” he whispered when she blinked her eyes open at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a soft sound and snuggled into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She likes you TK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judd?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I cry now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judd chuckled, “Sure buddy. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed for a while longer before leaving the new parents to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was precious,” Carlos commented on the way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she was,” TK was distracted, looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine. I think I need a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Avery decided to make her appearance early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos parked the car in the garage and they headed straight for their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK threw on a pair of sweats and handed some to Carlos. Once they were comfortable they curled up in bed together and Carlos was half asleep once his head hit the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK couldn’t stop thinking about what Judd had said. He and Carlos had been together for five years and married for two of them but they had never talked about kids. For the first year or so, TK hadn’t been sure he wanted kids. But the longer they were together the more convinced he was that he wanted that with Carlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just didn’t know how to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby I can hear you thinking,” Carlos mumbled, rolling over to face TK. “Wanna tell me what’s going on? You’ve been a little weird since we left the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just- how do you feel about having kids? With me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re worried about?” Carlos sat up. “Do you think I wouldn’t want kids? Or that I wouldn’t want to have them with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” TK mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby you’re crazy. I love you. I told you when we got married that I wanted to start a life with you and I want everything that comes with that. Kids, getting old and wrinkly, all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But I refuse to get old and wrinkly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, “I make no promises about that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>